Thunder's Journey
by xXThunderXx
Summary: He just what it was going to be fun. Just him and his trainer. Things only went down hill when a crazy Pokemon joined the team, and made his life a living hell. And things only get worse when Team Rocket's added into the mix.
1. The Journey Begins

Title: Thunder's Journey

Fandom: Pokémon.

Rating: T for blood and stuff.

Pairings: None at the moment.

Summary: Thunder just what it was going to be fun. Just him and his trainer. Things only went down hill when a crazy Pokemon joined the team, and made his life a living hell. And things only get worse when Team Rocket's added into the mix.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

"Get back here, rat!" a voice called out. "It won't hurt, _that _much!"

The speaker belonged to a rather large bird. The Flying-type had brown feathers with lighter brown tips. A red beak and black eyes. It's prey was a tiny mouse like Pokémon. It had bright orange fur, two pointy ears that had black tips, two black stripes on its back, bright yellow circles on its face, black eyes with a hint of red in them, with a lightning bolt shaped tail, that had black at the end of it. Bright yellow lightning bolt markings covered it's fur, on its head, ears, paws, back, chest, stomach, and on its tail.

"No thanks!" the mouse called back. "I'd rather not become lunch today, thank you very much, Pecker!"

The Flying-type only laughed at that. "I'm sorry to tell you, child, but it's going to happen like it or not. It will. It's what you get for coming onto _my _territory!"

_All this for a berry, _he thought, as he pushed himself to go faster. _Was it really worth it? My older brother is sick and needs it to get better.. But to be _killed _over it? What will he say about that?_

"It's been fun, kid, but now, it's time to die!"

The bird drove down towards the mouse Pokémon, who let out a squeak of terror and leaped to the side, dodging the Flying-types Peck attack. The orange furred Electric-type shot an orange Thunderbolt attack back at him. The bird cried out, and flew out of the way.

"Not bad kid. Almost got me there. But you won't be so lucky again!"

Again the bird came down, and again the mouse jumped out of the way. Or, he would have, save for the fact that the Flying-type opened his wings and catch the Electric-type as he went back, knocking the smaller Pokémon back. The orange furred Pokémon hit the ground on his back hard. He winced in pain, as he slowly pushed himself to his paws.

He didn't even have time to react before he was hit with a Wing Attack, making him cry out in pain and be thrown back onto the grass once again.

The mouse groaned as he pushed himself back onto his paws. He saw the Fearow coming back at him again, and he squeaked in fear, and shot another Thunderbolt at the Flying-type, this one hitting him. The bird yelled in pain, dropping to the ground a moment later. The Electric-type slowly backed away, eyeing the fallen bird, waiting to see if he would get up or not.

Pecker slowly got back onto his feet. He was panting, and electricity sparked from his body. He glared at the mouse, his eyes narrowed.

"That's it," he growled, slowly handing towards the scared rodent. "You're _dead_!"

The electric mouse cried out, and quickly spun around and ran. Pecker flew after him and drove into him, hitting the smaller Pokémon in the back with Peck. The mouse cried out in pain, falling to the ground, sparks dancing from the round circles on his face.

The Fearow walked over and placed a talon on the smaller one's back, slowly running a claw down it, leaving a trail of blood in its awake.

"It's been fun. It _really _has. But now, it's time to say 'good-bye'."

Black spots danced at the edge of the Electric-type's version. One more attack, one more anything and he'd be a goner. He thought he heard a voice cry out, telling the Fearow to back off and leave him alone, before darkness took his version.

* * *

"Lily! Get up! It's your first day as a Pokémon Trainer!" a voice called.

The child groaned and rolled over, opening her ocean blue eyes. She had blonde hair and wore purple glasses. The ten year old sat up, and began to get dress. Once done, she wore a white T-shirt with blue jeans and white and black shoes. She grabbed her red back pack and ran out the door, after saying good bye to her mother.

_I almost forget! Today was the day I get my starter Pokémon, and begin my journey! I almost forgot all about it! Good thing Mom reminded me!_

Lily grinned happily as she headed for Professor Oak's lab. She couldn't wait to get her first Pokémon and start their long journey together!

"I wonder what Pokémon I'll get.. I hope it's cute, but strong!" she said, as she ran off.

* * *

The place, it was dark. Dark and eerie. Even when he opened his eyes, all around him was that blackness. He didn't like it. It made him feel trapped, and he didn't like that feeling.

_Where am I? _he thought. _What happened?_

The last thing he remembered was fighting with that Fearow, and a voice. A human's voice, and then darkness. And he had woken up to darkness. He wondered just what was going on, and where he was. What had happened to that Fearow that wanted to make lunch out of him?

**"Come on out!" **a voice called.

_W-what? Who's that?_

He felt himself being pulled by some force, and bright light sudden appeared, blinding him. He yelped and shut his black eyes against the blinding light.

**"Oh, Professor Oak wasn't kidding when he said you were going to be adorable! You look different then most Pikachu though.."**

"Huh?" the mouse asked, looking up. He saw a human girl standing there, looking down at him. She had blonde hair with blue eyes, and was dressed in a T-shirt, with blue jeans, and white and black shoes. She looked around ten years of age, and it suddenly hit him.

He had been given to this human as their starter Pokémon! It was just like the stories his mother told him about. Humans catch Pokémon and train them to fight. He wanted to go with a trainer, and now, here he was with one. His dream finally got to come true!

**"Let's see what the Pokedex says about you. Then I'll give you a name!" **the girl chuckled.

_A name? Well, I guess that would be okay._

The Electric-type watched as the girl got out a small red thing and it began speaking in a robotic voice. The blue bolb on it lit up every time it spoke.

_**"Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon of the Electric element. It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks."**_

The human girl nodded at that, and put the Pokedex away. **"Alright, I know just what to name you!"**

"Oh? And what would that be?" the Pikachu asked, rolling his eyes at this. He hoped it wasn't going to be something stupid or anything like that.

**"I'll call you Thunder! I think that's a pretty good name for you! What do you think?" **she asked.

"Thunder huh? Well, I guess that'll do. It's better than Zap or Spark or something stupid like that. So, why not? Sure."

She took the little noise coming from him as a sign that he liked his new name. **"I'm glad you like it! I'm Lily by the way, you're new trainer. We'll be having lots of fun together! Just you wait and see!"**

"I'll keep your word on that," Thunder told her.

**"Now, I heard some Pokémon don't like staying in Poké Balls. Is that the same for you?" **Lily asked him.

"Do you mean that place I was in?" he questioned, shaking his head. "I'd rather not stay in that thing, thank you very much."

**"Alright then, you can just hang out of it then," **the ten year old told him. **"Come on, let's go!"**

Thunder nodded and followed after Lily, wondering what sort of things the two of them were going to see and do on their Pokémon journey together.


	2. New Friend and Teammate

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: Hi.**

**Me: How's everyone doing today? Good? I hope so.**

**Thunder: I'm sure they are.**

**Shade: And if not, then tough luck.**

**Thunder: Be nice!**

**Shade: -rolls his eyes-**

**Me: ..Anyway. It's FINALLY time for a new chapter everyone!**

**Thunder: Wait! Reviews first!**

**Me: Oh. Right. Hehe.**

**AK1028- I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter of the story, friend. ^^. And yes, Thunder is a very adorable little Pikachu. I'm hope that you continue to like and enjoy the little story here. Even though I know that you will. XD. Thanks for the review. Means a lot.**

**Thunder: Done?**

**Me: Yep! Time to begin the chapter! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Look at that, Thunder!" **Lily cried out, pointing. **"It's a Pidgey!"**

The Pikachu turned to face his trainer, who was pointing at a small bird Pokémon. The bird had brown feathers, with a white underbelly, and black eyes.

"Again?" he sighed.

The two of them have been running into the Flying-types for what seemed like ever. It was a great way to level up, but it got boring after awhile. After so many of those stupid little birds... At least they were better than Spearow though, he had to admit to that.

**"Go get it!"**

Thunder sighed once again, before he hopped off her shoulder and in front of the small bird. The Pidgey puffed out its feathers, trying to make itself look bigger than its small size. That didn't bother him though.

"You're going down, _rodent_!" it chirped.

"I hate to correct you, but _you'll _ be the one going down, bird-brain!" he shot back.

"Bring it!" the Pidgey cried out. "I won't be defeated by you!"

**"Use Thunderbolt!" **Lily ordered.

Nodding, the Pikachu sprang into the air, sparks dancing from the bright yellow circles on his face. He gave a cry, and shot an orange Thunderbolt at the Flying-type. The Pidgey cried out, flying out of the way of the on coming attack. The bird glared and shot a Gust attack at him, kicking up dirt and grass in its awake.

The orange furred Electric-type dug his front and back paws into the ground, trying to keep from being blown away by the strong wind. Lily put her hands up over her face, trying to keep sand, grass, and dirt from getting into her eyes. Her outfit was blown back by the wind, and she cried out, being blown back by the Gust attack.

"Lily!"

While he was looking at his trainer, eyes wide in fear for her, the Pidgey took this moment to attack. The Flying-type shot forward, and hit the mouse with a strong Peck attack, making the Electric mouse cry out in pain. Crimson red blood dripped from a wound on his side, and he glared at the small bird, who looked very happy at the moment. Lily got back onto her feet, and held out a red and white round Poké Ball.

**"Alright, we're going to catch this Pidgey!" **she exclaimed. **"It's powerful! So, don't make it faint!"**

"Make no promises on that," Thunder growled, though he knew his trainer couldn't understand him. He was very mad at the moment, ears pinned back, and fangs bared at the brown and white bird. "If I make it faint, then I do! It'll be pay back!"

"Bring it, rodent!" the bird chirped.

"Alright. But you asked for it, you stupid bird!"

**"Use Quick Attack!" **the ten year old called out.

All to happy, the Pikachu obeyed the order. He dropped on all fours, and shot towards the Pidgey, leaving a white light behind him as he went. The Electric-type was an orange and yellow blur at this point, and the Flying-type had no time to react before he was slammed into. The bird-like Pokémon cried out in pain as he was thrown back, landing hard on his back. The brown bird quickly got back onto his feet none the less, it was only a Quick Attack after all, not a Thundershock. One of those would take it down easily.

"You stupid rodent! You'll pay for that!" the Flying-type growled.

"Bring it, bird-beak!" the Electric-type shot right back.

The Pidgey growled once more taking to the skies. He eyed the mouse before him for a moment. The two on the ground watched the bird-like Pokémon, wondering what the creature had planned. Without warning, he drove down towards the small orange Pikachu, trying to hit him with a Peck attack. Before Lily could order her new Pokémon to dodge the attack, it hit home, sending the mouse-like Pokémon back a bit. Blood dripped onto the ground, running down his back.

"You'll regret that, bird!"

"Try me, rat!"

**"Are you okay, Thunder?" **the young girl asked, worried about her Pokémon and the blood that was on the ground.

The Pikachu glanced back at her, a light that she couldn't understand what it meant, was in his black eyes. He nodded, giving her a smile and a thumbs up. She returned the smile, nodding, glad to know that her new friend was alright.

**"Let's wrap this up! Use Thundershock! But again, don't make it faint, okay?" **Lily half ordered, half asked.

"Again, if I make it faint, then I do. This stupid bird has given us enough trouble as it is!" the Pikachu growled, glaring back at the bird in question.

"You're just sad that you're going to lose to a bird!" the Flying-type snapped.

"Ha! And Ratattata fly!"

Doing what was ordered of him, Thunder jumped high into to the air. His cheeks sparked with electricity as he charged up for a Thundershock attack. Once it was good and ready, the Pikachu released it at the Pidgey. Try as he might, the Flying-type was a bit too late at trying to escape the attack and was hit. Crying out in pain, the bird flew onto the ground. He wasn't knocked out by the Thunderschok, but was close to fainting. Lily quickly took out a Poké Ball and threw it at the Pokémon. It hit its mark, and the Pidgey was sucked inside of it.

_Well, unless it somehow breaks free, we'll be getting a new teammate, _the Pikachu thought, watching the Poké Ball.

The two of them watched as the ball shook three times, and than a _click _sound was heard. Smiling in happiness, Lily went over to the Poké Ball and held it up high in the sky.

**"We did it! We just got ourselves a Pidgey!" **she cheered.

Thunder nodded, happy that he could make his trainer happy. It felt good to know that he could make her happy just by helping her catch a Pokémon. The younger trainer released the Pidgey from the ball, and the bird looked around before his eyes rested on the two of them.

**"Welcome to the team!" **Lily told the bird-like Pokémon. **"I know just the name for you! We'll call you Chirp!"**

"Chirp?" the Pidgey echoed his new name. "Well... I guess that's fine."

"Welcome to the team, Chirp," Thunder said, walking to the Flying-type Pokémon. "Sorry about that Thundershock attack back there."

"it's alright," the bird replied. "All wild Pokémon don't want to be caught at first, you know? Once you _get _caught however, that's a different story. No hard feelings?"

The Pikachu smiled and nodded. "No hard feelings."

Once that was all done and over, the three friends continued on their journey once again, wondering what else they were going to find and meet along the way.

* * *

**Me: And that's Chapter 2 everyone!**

**Thunder: Well, that was an interesting chapter.**

**Me: Indeed it was. And the next one will be ever better! But you'll all just have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter. Anyway, I believe it's time to end this little chapter here. Thunder, if you please.**

**Thunder: Sure! Please don't forget to read and review, and see you next time! Bye!**


End file.
